ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Galick
Galick (ギャリック, Gyarikku) is a clone of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta who was created to try and repopulate the Saiyan race after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, killing off the majority of the race save for a handful of them. History Professor Articho, a surviving Saiyan scientist, has collected DNA samples over the years of every living Saiyan. Most of his work lost in the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Articho only recovers one DNA sample of the Saiyan prince Vegeta. Articho uses this sample to create a clone of Vegeta known as "Saiyan G." Unfortunately Articho is later arrested by Galactic Patrolmen who threaten to destroy his experiment. Articho jettisons his creation's test tube into space, safe from harm, and eventually crash lands into Earth, releasing the now completed Galick upon landing. Appearance Galick looks almost exactly like Vegeta, but with some noticeable differences. He has purple hair and purple eyes, and commonly wears a black jumpsuit. He is also the same height as Vegeta. Personality Being a clone of Vegeta himself, Galick acts exactly the same way Vegeta does. He is extremely arrogant and is very confident in his abilities and will even take on opponents stronger than himself. He has also displayed noticeable pride in his Saiyan heritage on numerous occasions. Techniques Galick is only capable of using the Galick Gun, hence his name. However, he has used several variations of the attack, along with some physical techniques: *'Galick Beam' – A fingered version of the Galick Gun. Galick extends his index and middle fingers forward, charging a white energy sphere infront of his finger tips as his body gives off streaks of electricity. Then he fires an energy wave from the sphere. *'Galick Blazer' – An energy sphere version of the Galick Gun that is fired from one hand with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. *'Galick Flash' – An Eye Laser variation of the Galick Gun where Galick shoots two small beams of energy from his eyes at the opponent. *'Final Galick Cannon' – Galick delivers multiple punches and kicks before punching the opponent in the stomach, firing a one-handed point-blank Galick Gun. **'Galick Burst' – The energy wave Galick fires off at the end of the Final Galick Cannon rush. *'Final Burst Cannon' – A super-charged version of the Galick Gun. Galick draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura around his body. Then, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large, purple energy wave at the opponent. This is one of Galick's ultimate attacks. *'Double Galick Cannon' – Galick rushes towards his opponent and stops infront of them, places his hands near their chest and fires a massive yellow energy wave from his hands at point-blank range. *'Super Galick Gun' – A fully-powered version of the Galick Gun. It is powerful enough to seriously damage a planet, if not destroying it outright. **'Continuous Super Galick Gun' – A rapid-fire version of the Super Galick Gun. The energy bullets fired are inferior to the original attack, but can still inflict moderate damage. *'Super Galick Blaster' – A mouth-fired version of the Galick Gun. Galick opens his mouth and fires a purple energy wave at the opponent. *'Galick Beatdown' – A rush attack Galick uses in his base form. Galick punches the enemy twice before uppercutting them in the air, where he double axe-handle punches him down to the ground. He flies down and kicks the opponent's stomach. *'Galick Buster '– A rush attack used by Galick in his Super Saiyan form. Galick rushes his opponent and punches them directly in the face and kicks them in the chin. He then roundhouse punches the opponent twice, uppercuts them and kicks them in the stomach, knocking them back. Then, he flies at them opponent and unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking them into the air. Finally, Galick flies up and fires a point blank Galick Gun. *'Galick Hammer' – Galick rushes towards his opponents as his kicks them up into the air. Then he flies up at them and roundhouse punches them twice, knee strikes them in the stomach, headbutts them, and double axe handle punches them down into the ground where he teleports behind them to hook kick him/her away. This rush attack is used in his Super Saiyan 2 form. *'Galick Impact '– A rush attack where Galick punches the opponent in the face and roundhouse kicks them, knocking them on the ground. Then he walks up behind the opponent and fires a Galick Blazer at their back, blasting them away. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Galick's Super Saiyan form is one of his most used forms. This form was immediately accessible once Galick was born. As with all Super Saiyans, Galick acquires blonde hair, green eyes, a golden aura, a slight increase in muscle mass, and an increased power level. Ascended Super Saiyan In this forms, Galick wields much more power than his normal Super Saiyan. When Vegeta turns into this form, he calls himself "Super Vegeta." Galick, on the other hand, doesn't call himself "Super Galick" stating that it sounds ridiculous. His features stay the same exact for his muscles mass has becomes larger and his hair becoming bigger and sharper. Despite the increased muscles, his agility remains the same. Super Saiyan 2 This is Galick's Super Saiyan 2 form. Like Vegeta, he achieved this from through rigorous training. This form is significantly stronger than the previous forms and Galick recieves some noticeable changes. His hair becomes slightly longer, spikier, and more defined. He also gains lightning in his aura. Super Saiyan 3 Galick achieved the Super Saiyan 3 form through intense training. In this form, Galick's hair grows pass his waist and his eyebrows vanish. Similar to his Super Saiyan 2 form, his aura gains bio-electricity. His voice also becomes slightly deeper. When in this form, Galick's standard Galick Gun turns from the normal fuchsia color to a crimson color. Super Saiyan 4 This is by far Galick's most powerful form. In this form, his hair becomes dark purple and is lengthened but not as much as his Super Saiyan 3 form. Lavender fur covers his upper body and he grows a tail with purple fur. His eyes turn magenta and gains a dark purple trim around his eyes. He loses the electricity he had in his aura and gains his original purple aura which becomes flame-like. Notes: While Galick has access to the Great Ape and Golden Great Ape forms, he is never seen utilizing these forms due to his lack of a tail. Due to the introduction of the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms, it is possible for him to achieve and utilize them. Trivia *Galick's name is a obvious pun off the vegetable "garlic." *Galick is considered an embodiment of the Galick Gun technique itself as its the only energy wave he uses, along with variations of the technique. *Despite being a clone of Vegeta, Galick has never actually met Vegeta as Vegeta dies in his universe. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks